1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed wire drawing structure of a motor for a ship propeller which is preferably used in a power trim tilt apparatus such as an outboard motor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
(A) Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-165435 (patent document 1), it is necessary to draw out a feeder line so as to make a protruding amount of the feeder line to a periphery of a motor small in such a manner as to prevent the feeder line drawn out from the motor from generating any interference with a wall of a hull and a movable portion of an outboard motor, when mounting a power trim tilt apparatus of the outboard motor to the hull. Further, it is necessary to prevent water such as sea water or the like from making an intrusion into the drawn portion of the motor.
Accordingly, in the feeder line drawing structure of the motor described in the patent document 1, a bracket is connected to a lower end of a housing formed as a closed-top tube shape. A grommet is inserted and attached to an insertion hole provided in the bracket. The feeder line is drawn to an outer side while passing through the grommet in a direction which is orthogonal to an axis of the housing, and the feeder line bent in a direction which is along the axis of the housing in an outer side of the grommet is extended upward along an outer surface of the housing. Further, a retaining member retaining the feeder line drawn out from the grommet and extending along the outer surface of the housing is pinched between mating faces of the housing and the bracket.
The following problems exist in the patent document 1.
(1) After the feeder line passes through the grommet inserted and attached to the bracket in the direction which is orthogonal to the axis of the housing so as to be drawn out to the outer side, the feeder line is bent in the direction which is along the axis of the housing. Accordingly, there is a risk that the bent feeder line applies its restoration behavior force of a deflection to the grommet so as to deform the grommet, thereby deteriorating a sealing function achieved by the grommet in the drawn portion of the feeder line from the bracket.
(2) It is necessary to use an adhesive agent as a means for inexpensively fixing the grommet to the insertion hole of the bracket, and it is necessary to provide equipment for drying the adhesive agent, so that the structure is complicated.
(3) Further, in order to retain the feeder line extending along the outer surface of the housing, the retaining member serving as a peculiar part is pinched between the mating faces of the housing and the bracket. Accordingly, the number of the parts retaining the feeder line is increased, and it is necessary to attach and detach the retaining member when repeatedly attaching and detaching the feeder line to and from the motor, whereby an assembling and dissembling characteristic of the motor is deteriorated, and an auxiliary retaining member is necessary for maintaining and replacing.
(B) Further, as a conventional motor, as described in JP-A No. 2004-297896 (patent document 2), there is a structure in which a bracket is connected to a lower end of a housing formed as a closed-top tube shape. A magnet is fixed to an inner periphery of the housing, each of both end portions of a rotor arranged on a center axis of the housing is supported to a top surface portion of the housing and the bracket. A commutator is provided close to the bracket in the rotor. A position surrounding the commutator of the bracket is provided with a brush holder holding a brush, and a fixing groove holding a brush lead wire connected to the brush. The brush lead wire is prevented from being librated by oscillation by inserting the brush lead wire to the fixed groove so as to retain, thereby excluding an adverse effect applied to a motor control such as an electric current ripple or the like.
In the motor described in the patent document 2, the brush lead wire is simply inserted into the groove from an opening of the fixed groove so as to be retained, and the fixed groove is open toward the outer side even after the brush lead wire is inserted. Accordingly, there is a risk that the brush lead wire deflects out from the opening of the fixed groove.